


Коната Изуми

by fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Category: Lucky Star (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Embroidery, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Схема для вышивания крестом.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Коната Изуми

**Author's Note:**

> Изображение увеличивается по наведению курсора.

[ссылка на полноразмер: 3623х1388](https://images2.imgbox.com/ac/56/JdejeNa6_o.jpg)


End file.
